


Shiro Temaki 2

by spiralicious



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Community: Iyhedonism, F/M, Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-24
Updated: 2011-12-24
Packaged: 2017-10-27 23:26:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/301214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiralicious/pseuds/spiralicious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They have no idea what they are getting into.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shiro Temaki 2

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Shiro Temaki](https://archiveofourown.org/works/301203) by [spiralicious](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiralicious/pseuds/spiralicious). 



> NOT from my Kouga/Inu/Sess Modern AU 'verse.
> 
> I originally wrote this for iyhedonism, Week 95 "Double Trouble," under the username kattrip033 at livejournal.his prompt was a bit unusual. You were supposed to write two stories but you could only change the names and pronouns for the second one. I can not explain it was well as Talon-sama. It was also the Second Anniversary prompt.

“You look too much like your father.”

That is what she said before giving an unexpected dinner invitation. Originally, Sesshoumaru wasn’t going to go. It was just too weird. But his curiosity got the best of him. And now he was walking her back to her hotel room.

She forcefully insisted that he stay awhile and chat with her. She did almost all the talking, while Sesshoumaru pretended to be interested in his tea. And then she kissed him. Sesshoumaru could not keep the shocked look off of his face. She couldn’t possibly want him of all people. Then she moved his hand to her breast. That is when Sesshoumaru broke off the kiss.

“What are you doing?”

She smirked.

“It’s alright Sesshoumaru, I know.”

Sesshoumaru tried to bolt but she grabbed his arm. He looked back and caught her gaze. It had softened and she reached up to cup his face.

“Really, it’s ok.”

She kissed him again, softer this time. She pulled away and sat on the bed. Sesshoumaru stood in front of her, still not quite believing what was going on. She untucked his shirt and briefly ran her fingers over his stomach before unfastening his belt and his pants. She then reached up and grabbed Sesshoumaru by his tie and pulled him down to her.

The next morning when Sesshoumaru woke up alone, he wondered if she had really been with him last night or a memory.


End file.
